


Class in Session

by neveshyre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveshyre/pseuds/neveshyre
Summary: A silly little one shot based around a single phrase that sounded just like Loki.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Class in Session

“You can’t possibly be serious, Captain.”

Steve’s brow furrowed very slightly as he attempted to hide his reaction to the blatant sarcasm in Loki's reply. Tony did no such thing, he crossed his arms with a loud sigh, then got ready to launch into a tirade. 

Steve decided not to let that happen, speaking quickly before Tony’s impatience could build on the tension in the room. 

“You have skills we don’t have, Loki.” Steve said, trying to keep his voice even. “It would be great if you could impart some of your knowledge to the junior team.”  
“I cannot teach the magic of Asgard to these children.” Loki returned, a thread of superiority weaving through his voice.  
“Junior doesn’t refer to their age.” Steve clarified. 

Loki threw him a withering look. 

The furrow in Steve’s brow deepened, and he took a breath, buying himself a moment to weigh his next statement. 

Tony got there first, “Fine, Shego, don’t teach them anything. Just babysit them for a couple hours while we are off on official super hero business.”  
“Tony...” Steve admonished softly.  
Loki’s eyes cut to Tony, his tone curious, “Shego?” 

Tony pushed away from the arm of the couch where he had been leaning and rubbed his hand impatiently across his forehead. Clearly the hilarious reference was lost on these two. 

“Google it sometime. It’s funny, trust me.”  
“Tony.” Steve spoke again, this time lower, a warning.  
“I’ll leave you two to discuss the details. Cap, we’re out the door in one hour.”  
“I know, Stark.” Steve returned cooly. 

This garnered an eyeroll from Tony before he turned around and stalked out of the room. Loki watched him leave before glancing back to Steve, his eyebrows raised. 

“Please, Loki.”  
“Captain, I really don’t know what you expect me to do.”  
“I have notes for what I was going to talk to them about today if you’d like to go off of those.”

The shadow of a grimace passed across Loki’s face, before it was replaced with a sly smile that played at the corners of Loki’s mouth. The air around him shimmered as he quickly crafted the illusion. 

“Can I show up as you as well?” He asked, his own voice shifting into Steve’s.

The real Steve stared at a copy of himself, in full uniform, his shield slung across his back. His jaw tightened. 

“Stop it, Loki.”

The air shimmered again, and Loki’s mischievous face was his once more. Though the outfit he wore was still red, white, & blue. 

“I’m serious.” Steve’s voice dropped, low and steely. “Lose the uniform.”

Loki felt certain that tone of voice would be an asset of Steve’s in the bedroom, though he was equally sure that Steve didn’t know that. He let the remainder of the illusion drop away as he casually replied. 

“As you wish, Captain.”

He waited a moment, savoring Steve's obvious nerves, before continuing in an even tone. 

“I’ll do it. But just this once. I’m not a babysitter.”  
Steve sighed, full of relief, “Of course. Just this once. Thanks.”

Steve’s smile was warm and friendly. Loki attempted a tiny smile back, recognizing this as an olive branch. From the hallway they heard Tony’s impatient voice.

“Cap! Get the spandex in motion!”

—

Loki walked through the doorway of the meeting room that Steve had hurriedly pointed him to as Tony was shouting for him. 

Steve had started with a run down of the junior team recruits and their qualifications before switching into a lengthy explanation about his notes. When he finally got to the part about how to use the computer to project slides, Tony was hassling Steve over the Quinjet’s PA system. 

“Paging Captain Rogers. Please make your way to a white curtesy telephone or just GET YOUR ASS TO THE QUINJET.”

Steve had stopped then, mid sentence. Loki easily suppressed a chuckle as Steve slowly turned towards the jet, his eyes flashing. Tony continued over the PA system, the sound of his voice filling the enormous hanger. Loki felt confident that Stark really enjoyed that. 

“I am certain you are thinking something self righteous in reply, Chaplain America, but we have got to go. Chop chop.”

Steve stalked toward the Quinjet without saying another word. Loki raised his hand to the jet in a motion somewhere between a wave and a salute. Tony clearly saw it, because his larger than life voice addressed Loki then.

“Class is now in session, Professor Snape.” 

Loki stood in the doorway for a moment as the aircraft took flight, the air blasting his hair away from his face. Perhaps someday he would be considered part of the team. Perhaps not. How he handled today likely would weigh in heavily on that possibility, at least with Steve. He contemplated the various paths that his future could take for a moment, before turning on his heel to make his way down the hall.

This brought him to now. Strolling into the room, looking at a small group of recruits. He had considered starting off with some illusion of an Avenger. It would be interesting to see how long he could keep up the ruse as they had first hand experience with Steve, Natasha, and occasionally Tony. But in the end, no, he’d decided to be himself instead.

Silence struck as he moved smoothly to the front of the room. Loki had forgotten for a moment how much he enjoyed being in front of an audience, feeling all those pairs of eyes following his every move. He glanced down at the stack of papers that were on the desk, the top of which were Steve’s notes. He flipped through them for a moment before he cleared his throat confidently and spoke. 

“I know you were expecting to see the Captain standing up here, but he’s been called away. Which means that we are stuck with each other for the foreseeable future.”

His eyes scanned the page.

“It seems the Captain was going to talk about international relations, controlling your powers in combat, and...” Loki made a derisive sound in his throat, “the importance of teamwork.”

He looked up, scanning the faces of the recruits. There was power in some of these mortals. Others were overburdened with too much heart, just like Steve. But a few showed the promise of a cunning nature. Perhaps this time wouldn’t be a complete waste for them. 

“I won’t cover any of those things.”

He stepped towards the group, savoring the way the energy shifted in the room. 

“We’re going to talk about power. How to acquire it, why you should keep it, and especially how to wield it. I will endeavor to help each one of you grow as... super heroes.”

A lazy smile spread over his lips as he read their responding expressions. He drank in their rapt attention and poured every drop of charisma into his expression as he created the illusion of his full battle armor.

“But you are all beginning at an incredible disadvantage because you aren’t me.”


End file.
